Episode 8691 (23rd July 2015)
Plot Ken and Tracy are bored as they sort through Deirdre's paperwork. Tracy is pleased when Robert invites them to to a trade fair. Gail puts the family on their best behaviour at Audrey's party for Michael's benefit. Michael arranges a date with Eileen at the bistro, planning to slip out of Audrey's party once it gets underway. Tim feels insecure after hearing about Kevin buying a new garage and plans to sign up a whole housing estate on his round. Sally and Sophie think his new sales pitch is pervy. Kevin meets Vince to discuss business. A mystery woman asks around for Tracy Barlow. After obtaining her address from Emily by saying she knew her mum well and wants to pay her respects, she goes over and starts battering the door. Finding out from Norris that they're out for the day, she asks him to tell them that Joni called. Michael is surprised to find out that Audrey's party is at the bistro, and leaves Eileen a message telling her they'll meet in town instead. Leanne and Simon are interviewed by the police over Dan. Audrey is late for the party. Callum turns up at Bethany's invitation, but Sarah makes him leave to avoid a scene. Callum invites Bethany to his flat tomorrow. Audrey lets Gail know she has a migraine so can't come. Emily tells her Audrey went out with Claudia for lunch, and they realise she got drunk. Gail looks for consolation from Michael as he tries to rush out to meet Eileen. Eileen walks in on Michael hugging Gail. Tim's new sales pitch only gets him four houses out of forty. Michael explains to Gail that he and Eileen were supposed to have a date as their relationship is no longer platonic. Gail thinks she's won when he tells Eileen to go home. Leanne tries to come to an understanding with Simon but he still acts moodily and won't apologise for hurting her. Alone with Gail, Michael tells her he only sent Eileen home to avoid a battle and their marriage is dead. Gail is hurt. Tracy and Robert have wine at No.1, unaware of Joni's visit. Eileen is thrilled when Michael returns to her. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Callum Logan - Sean Ward Guest cast *Joni Preston - Sarah Harding *Social Worker - Arinder Sadhra Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk Notes *This additional Thursday episode was broadcast at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail and Eileen secretly hope to impress Michael, but he has surprising news for both of them; Leanne tries to get through to Simon; and Tracy rekindles her romance with Robert. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,970,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns